1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack comprising two vertical angular mounting members in front and two vertical angular mounting members in back which have secured thereto for each card frame two lateral slides, properly oriented with respect to each other, for the adjustable mounting and guidance of card frames provided with side plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known rack of this type, the lateral slides are constructed in the form of three-piece telescopic guide arrangements adapted to be locked in their fully extended position by means of latch springs. Before being able to slidably retract the device attached to the sections of the telescopic guides which can be slid out farthest, the latch springs must be manually released. To dismantle the device from the telescopic guides requires a substantial amount of labor.
In the design of lateral slides for the extractable attachment of card frames in racks, two particularly important factors must be taken into consideration. Firstly, since the racks are generally of a standard size and the various standard designs of card frames require a close fit in the racks, the available space is limited. Secondly, since the conceptual design of the card frames is such as to enable the user (e.g. small electronics manufacturers) to assemble and install the card frames, and in view of the possibility that the user may lack the special facilities and tools (e.g. metal working facilities), the slide arrangements should be constructed so that they can be assembled by non-expert labor using simple tools. However, the currently available slide arrangements fail to meet this requirement. They are, as a rule, extremely difficult to install, even for experienced setup personnel, and may require a certain amount of metal working to be performed on the rack and/or on the card frame.